


The New Girl

by XoYoongioX



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoYoongioX/pseuds/XoYoongioX
Summary: Today is my first day of school and I am very nervous. I went to the office already and got my schedule with no problems. I made it to my class with no difficulties, besides getting lost 5 million times. But I finally made it. I saw the teacher wave me in and...





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Author~nim here and I was just wanting to let you guys know if you were new to the X Reader series there were a few abbreviations I would like you to know!  
> Y/F/N= Your full name  
> Y/N/N= Your nick name  
> Y/N= Your Name  
> Y/B/F=Your Best Friend  
> And I will add more in the future! Thank you guys! Hwaiting!~

Today is my first day of school and I am very nervous. I went to the office already and got my schedule with no problems. I made it to my class with no difficulties, besides getting lost 5 million times. But I finally made it. I saw the teacher wave me in and she asked me to:

“Alright class, we have a new student. Introduce yourself please.” She asked with the most sarcasm i’ve ever heard in my entire life.

I walked in as nervous as I thought I would. “H-Hello, my name is Y-Y/F/N. I hope you guys will take care of me” I finished what I was saying and looked at Mrs. Sarcasm for instruction.

“Alright, Y/N, go sit next to…. Jisoo! Jisoo raise your hand.” She said somewhat cheerfully.

I figured that was sarcasm too, I just ignored it and so did she.

Jisoo raised her hand and I walked up to sit next to her. I pulled out my chair and sat down. Jisoo never said anything to me, so I never said anything to her. 

_**~Magic Time Skip: Lunch!~** _

Jisoo finally said something to me! And it was something nice too!

“Want to have lunch with me and my friends?” She asked trying to be as kind as possible.

  
“Sure!” I replied, and we walked out of the classroom, only to be met by the school bully, Sowon.

  
“Hey, nerds.” She asked acting all innocent, but really she is not.

  
“Go. Away. Sowon.” Jisoo added losing her patience.

  
“Fine.” She finally said after what seemed to be three minutes of her giving us death glares. And she walked away.

  
Jisoo and I continued our walk to the school cafeteria, and we got a pleasant greeting from Jisoo’s friends: Rose, and Lisa.

  
“Hey Jisoo-unnie!” They both said in unison and ran up and hugged her.

  
“Hey guys, this is Y/N, and I asked her to sit with us at lunch.” Jisoo added politely after breaking the big group hug.

  
“Hello,Y/N!” Rose, and Lisa said after Jisoo politely introduced me.

  
And with that, i just made a new group of friends on my first day. All of a sudden fan girls started to scream, a group called EXO was leaving their classroom, and like the girls and I, were headed to the cafeteria. The girls quickly explained that they were THE most popular group in Douglas Middle School. And instead of cliques, this school is separated into groups. Theirs was named BLACKPINK.

  
We sat down with our food, and surprisingly the leader of the group Suho, came over to say hi.

  
“Hey, there.” He said as he and his group at down at our table. Almost immediately there were girls coming over or walking by, glaring at us.

“Hey, Suho!” BLACKPINK cheerfully said.

  
“Are you new here?” ??? asked.

  
“Oh! Yes, I am!” I replied quite shocked.

  
“Okay, My name is Sehun. I’m the youngest.” He replied while switching his seat so he could sit next to me.

  
Before I got to introduce myself to him, Lisa interrupted our conversation.

  
“Ohhh Y/N! I forgot! Do you want to join our group? You could be the maknae since you’re younger than me!” Lisa said without hesitating.

  
This took you a minute, Sehun looked at you while waiting for your answer, so was the rest of BLACKPINK. You thought for about forty-five seconds then you finally replied, “ Sure, I’d love to!”

  
Lisa looked relieved, and Sehun looked excited to finally have a different maknae in BP.

  
_**SEHUN P.O.V.**_

  
We were following Suho-Hyung to a seat when he said we should go talk to BP and see how they are doing. I was the last to sit down and so I sat next to Chanyeol-Hyung. I saw this beautiful girl that Chanyeol-Hyung sat next to. I decided to ask him to switch seats with him so I could sit next to her and talk with her. God, She’s so beautiful. I want her to be mine.

_**END SEHUN P.O.V.** _

  
_**Your P.O.V**_

  
*Sehun looks pretty attractive, wait- Y/N what are you thinking?? You just met the guy! What’s wrong! Do you- Are you starting to gain feelings for Sehun? AHHHH JINJJA!!*

You ruffled you hair in annoyance and excused yourself from the table.

  
“I need to go use the bathroom.”

  
“I could walk you there and back if you want, Y/N.” Rose budded in.

  
“No thanks, I’m fine.”


	2. To lunch and beyond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sowon and ??? have been bent to my will. Not really. Mostly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it has been a long time and all that and I have some announcements! Exciting!!  
> 1\. Today is my birthday! So here is a birthday update!  
> 2\. I have changed the format a bit. The speech of the characters have been changed a bit, so it will be like:  
> Y/N: blah blah blah no spoilers for you blah blah blah.  
> ???1: NOOO I WANT SPOILERS blah blah blah.  
> Y/N: Well too bad.  
> 3\. I have changed your name to Kang Y/N (Y/N obviously meaning Your name)  
> 4\. Please comment ideas. I am having a writers block.

I had made it to the bathroom and I locked myself in the bathroom stall. Then some girls had walked in and they were talking about me.

 

??1: “Ugh. Did you see that slut talking to OUR oppas??” 

 

??2: “OMG yes! And she was talking to MY Sehun!!!”

 

??3: “Actually, I don’t mind it. She can talk to whoever she wants.”

 

??1: “Really Irene?”

 

Irene: “Yes really.”

 

??2: “Sowon I say, let's have Irene see what traitors get.”

 

Sowon: “Yeah.”

 

The next thing I heard was a loud clap sound and the sound of someone beginning to cry. By then, I had already had enough.

 

Y/N: “ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU BITCHES SLAPPED HER??”

 

Sowon: “Well look who the cat dragged in? Am I right Eunha?

 

Eunha: “Yeah.”

 

She went to slap me but I dodged it and grabbed her wrist. She had the funniest face. I wish I would have took a picture. Eunha tried grabbing my hair but I turned around and kicked her in the gut while twisting Sowon’s hand.

 

Y/N: “Lesson learned girls?”

 

Eunha & Sowon: “NE!”

 

Y/N: “Boo.”

 

They ran for the hills like they saw the most terrifying thing in their lives.

 

Y/N: “Let's go Irene. You are sitting with me today.”

 

I walked back to the cafeteria with Irene and almost immediately the whole cafeteria went silent.

 

Y/N: What?

 

Sehun walked up to me and looked for something on me.

 

Y/N: Woah, woah, woah. Slow your roll there buster. What are you looking for?

 

Sehun: Bruises.

 

That’s it. Just one word. “Bruises.” No explanation. Nothing. Just “Bruises.

 

Y/N: Care to explain why? By the way, can you guys start talking again? This is weird.

 

The cafeteria started talking again, like i’m some queen now. Just then, Eunha and Sowon came running up to me and kneeled before me.

  
Sowon and Eunha: Kang Y/N, we are deeply sorry about how we were treating you and we would be honoured for you to accept our friendship.

 

Y/N: Oh…. Kay?

Sowon and Eunha: Oh thank you Y/N for accepting our apology. (We do not mean it)

Y/N: Now shoo. I do not want to see you until tomorrow.

Sowon: Before we leave, You are now the queen of our school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! Here it was~ I hope you enjoyed this fic so far. Please comment ideas or recommendations. I wont bite.~ Hard. And please leave kudos! Please think up ideas for what you want me to call you guys. Also, check out my other fic, (its a One-Shot), Young Love~. As always "STAY NIECE AND KEEP GOIN"


	3. Im Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read until the end.

Im sorry. I am going to discontinue this fan fiction. I just don't have any ideas anymore. Please reach out to me and give me ideas of what you want to see from me. Thank you for supporting me. I love you my little cookies. 

-Author~Nim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my ff! I know my first one was bad, I will try to make this one better. As always leave kudos and comments, I will try to reply to you, and hey, why not comment some other kpop bands you want in here, like seventeen, mamamoo, K.A.R.D. Just suggest it and I’ll put it in the fic! Let me know if you want me to make these longer! Bye bye!


End file.
